Wehwehchen
by whathobertie
Summary: Fünf Momente, in denen sich Lisa Cuddy erneut in Greg House verliebt und diesmal nicht wünschte, es wäre anders. House/Cuddy, Romanze, Spoiler bis 6x22, Prompt: Treatment.


**TITEL:** Wehwehchen**  
GENRE:** Romanze**  
CHARAKTERE:** Cuddy, House, Rachel**  
PAIRING:** House/Cuddy**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** Spoiler bis 6x22**  
WÖRTER:** 2.200**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Fünf Momente, in denen sich Lisa Cuddy erneut in Greg House verliebt und diesmal nicht wünschte, es wäre anders.**  
ANMERKUNG:** 100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #088: Treatment

* * *

Keiner von ihnen ist nach diesen Stunden noch zu einer wirklichen Konversation fähig. Doch vielleicht gibt es auch weniger zu sagen als zu zeigen, und so sitzen sie beide schweigend voreinander und warten auf ein bisschen Erlösung.

Sie tupft mit dem in Alkohol getränkten Wattebausch ein letztes Mal über den Kratzer an seiner Nase und wirft einen Blick auf die frisch bandagierte Wunde an seiner Schulter, die endlich aufgehört hat zu bluten. "Irgendwelche anderen Wehwehchen, um die ich mich kümmern sollte?", fragt sie und sucht seine Augen.

Es ist ein kleines, verschmitztes Lachen, das er zulässt. "Du willst nicht, dass ich die Frage wirklich beantworte, oder?"

Sie kann sich schon denken, welche Art Wehwehchen er meint und will im Moment definitiv kein Teil solcher oder ähnlicher Aktivitäten sein. Das weiß er auch und so schmunzelt er nur weiter, als sie mit dem Kopf schüttelt und aufstehen will.

Doch der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ändert sich schlagartig, als er sich mit ihrem drohenden Verlust konfrontiert sieht. "Ich konnte ihr nicht helfen", sagt er aus dem Nichts heraus und die großen, verzweifelten Augen, die dem Ganzen noch mehr Ausdruck verleihen, lassen sie nicht einfach gehen.

"Du hast ihr mehr geholfen, als es jeder andere auf dieser Welt hätte tun können", erwidert sie und bleibt bei ihm sitzen.

"Es hat am Ende nichts bedeutet."

"Es hat ihr in diesem Moment etwas bedeutet. In dem Moment, als sie es am meisten gebraucht hat. Das ist alles, was zählt."

Er nickt, auch wenn sie weiß, dass er es nicht akzeptieren kann. Ein Weilchen bleibt sie einfach nur stumm bei ihm sitzen und hört der tickenden Uhr zu, die sie an seinen Kampf mit der Zeit erinnert. Es ist fast sechs Uhr und draußen ist die Sonne schon längst aufgegangen, bahnt sich mit den ersten schwachen Strahlen ihren Weg durch die kleinen Spalten der zugezogenen Vorhänge.

Seine Stimme ist undeutlich, von der Erschöpfung und Ernüchterung der letzten Stunden gedämpft, als er wieder spricht. "Da gibt es doch noch ein Wehwehchen", erklärt er, "aber ich glaube, du hast die Behandlung schon eingeleitet."

Er greift sanft nach ihrer Hand und ruft Erinnerungen gar nicht so ferner Sekunden in ihr Gedächtnis zurück. Sie sagt nichts und er legt ihre Finger einfach nur auf seine Brust, wo unter Stoff, Haut, Knochen und Gewebe sein Herz ruhelos pocht.

* * *

Es ist ihr erster gemeinsamer Sonntagmorgen. Sie muss sich erst durch ein Wirrwarr von Kissen und Decken wühlen, bevor sie ihn auf der anderen Seite des Bettes findet. Das verhaltene Schnarchen hatte ihr bereits verraten, dass er irgendwo sein musste, doch wo genau, das musste erst erkundet werden. Wie so vieles bei ihm.

Sein Gesicht ist ihr zugedreht, als sie das letzte Kissen aus dem Weg räumt, doch es sieht keineswegs so aus, als denke er daran, demnächst die behagliche Wärme des Bettes zu verlassen und den Tag zu beginnen. Es sieht nicht einmal so aus, als würde er in nächster Zeit aufwachen.

Sie studiert den friedvollen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, die kleinen Fältchen, die überall sind und irgendwie sagen, dass er viel durchgemacht hat. Aber sie will einfach glauben, dass die ein oder andere Falte auch vom Lachen gekommen ist. Sie hofft, er bekommt noch mehr von dieser Art, selbst wenn er sich einfach nur alt fühlen und ihr damit wehleidig in den Ohren liegen wird. Lieber hört sie sich sein Gejammer darüber an, weiß aber, dass er ab und an glücklich ist.

Als sie seine Lippen vorsichtig mit dem Zeigefinger berührt, regt er sich kurz und seufzt dann leise. Seine Augen öffnen sich ein wenig, doch sie weiß, dass er noch längst nicht unter den Lebenden ist. Und so beschließt sie, ihm Zeit zu geben und die eigenen Gedanken einfach noch ein wenig schweifen zu lassen. Sie weiß, dass die Tage, an denen ihn die Schmerzen mal nicht unsanft wecken, rar gesät sind.

Und so freut sich einfach auf Kaffeeduft und frisch aufgebackene Brötchen, auf zarte Sonnenstrahlen auf der Veranda, wo Rachel ein paar Blumen pflückt, und eine friedvolle Ruhe, die die Strapazen der Woche vergessen macht. Und sie freut sich auf ein paar spitze Bemerkungen und lüsterne Blicke, auf schnelle Wortwechsel und das eigenartig gute Gefühl, das er ihr dabei so oft gibt.

Als sie in sein verschlafenes Gesicht schaut und er noch nicht einmal begriffen hat, wo er eigentlich ist, realisiert sie bereits mit einem Lächeln: Sie freut sich auf ihn.

* * *

Sie weiß, dass er ihren Geburtstag nicht vergessen hat, rätselt aber schon den ganzen Tag, ob er es ihr zeigen wird oder nicht. Inzwischen ist es kurz vor sieben und das prominent abgestellte Motorrad auf dem Behindertenparkplatz sagt ihr bei dem Blick aus dem Fenster, dass er immer noch in der Klinik ist. Es ist verdächtig, weil sie ganz genau weiß, dass er keinen Fall hat.

Als sie aufsteht, um zu gehen und er just in eben jenem Moment ihr Büro betritt, kommt sie nur zu dem Entschluss, dass er draußen bereits auf der Lauer lag und jetzt womöglich irgendetwas Unpassendes tun wird. Ein wenig hofft sie trotzdem, dass ihr Geburtstag das Ganze etwas dämpfen wird und er nichts ganz und gar Entwürdigendes geplant hat.

Er bleibt ohne Begrüßung in der Mitte des Büros stehen und wartet darauf, dass sie sich zu ihm gesellt. Sie tut ihm den Gefallen und erhascht schon im Gehen einen Blick auf das bunte Papier in seiner Hand. "Ein Geschenk?", fragt sie und ihr Herz macht einen ganz kleinen Sprung.

Er wiegt den Kopf hin und her. "Eher eine Entschuldigung. Vielleicht reicht es im nächsten Jahr für ein richtiges Geschenk."

Ohne eine Berührung, eine Ansprache oder einen simplen Glückwunsch hält er ihr das dünne Papier hin, das notdürftig durch Klebeband zusammengehalten wird. Nur ein kleines, neugieriges Lächeln ist da auf seinem Gesicht.

"Ist das eine Serviette?", will sie wissen, als sie den Gegenstand in ihren Händen dreht und das nicht besonders stilvoll gepunktete Papier darum betrachtet.

"Wenn sie dir nicht gefällt, solltest du dafür sorgen, dass in deiner Cafeteria demnächst andere herumliegen."

Sie schmunzelt und öffnet die Klebestreifen so vorsichtig, als hätte sie vor, die Serviette zu behalten. Dabei weiß sie ganz genau, dass sie gleich im Papierkorb landen wird und hofft, dass ihr, was immer sie im Moment noch verhüllt, besser gefallen wird.

Als ein bekanntes Foto zum Vorschein kommt, weiß sie, dass es für die Ewigkeit ist.

Sie sieht ihn an und weiß nicht, was sie sagen soll. Der Schmerz von damals ist wieder da, doch gleichzeitig wird er von einem warmen, allumfassenden Gefühl für ihn überzogen. "Danke", murmelt sie und studiert das Bild aus der Nähe. Es sieht so unversehrt aus wie eh und je.

"Ein Foto-Restaurator hat es wieder zusammengeflickt und neue Kopien gemacht", erklärt er und mustert den freudestrahlenden Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, der sicher nicht von dem Schimpansen herrührt, den sie so selig betrachtet.

"Was um Himmels Willen ist das eigentlich, was du da anhast auf diesem Bild?", will er ein wenig empört wissen.

"Ich war im Urlaub und außerdem waren solche Sachen damals in Mode."

"Wie auch immer, Latzhosen sind echt nicht dein Ding."

* * *

Sie hat ihn ein paar Mal spielen gehört, aber meist lässt er von den Tasten ab, wenn sie wieder das Zimmer betritt, und sie weiß einfach nicht warum. Vielleicht fühlt er sich unwohl dabei, vielleicht hat es aber auch rein gar nichts zu bedeuten. Sie war nicht einmal oft genug in seiner Wohnung, um sich wirklich ein Urteil darüber bilden zu können.

Heute jedoch ist sie wieder hier, ist seiner eher ungewöhnlichen Einladung gefolgt und sie nutzen den einen Abend im Monat, an dem Rachel bei ihrer Schwester ist. Jedenfalls will sie den Abend nutzen, doch ob er das auch vorhat oder einfach nur ein bisschen rumklimpern und danach auf der Couch einschlafen will, ist ihr noch nicht ganz klar.

Als sie aus dem Bad zurückkommt und sein Wohnzimmer betritt, hört er wieder auf zu spielen, doch diesmal sucht er ihren Blick, hält ihn fest und zieht sie so förmlich zu sich heran. Es dauert nicht lange und sie ist bei ihm, weiß nicht, was er im Sinn hat.

"Setz dich", sagt er, rutscht auf dem Hocker vor dem Klavier zur Seite und lässt ihr ein wenig Platz, den sie erst einmal argwöhnisch begutachtet.

"Schmeichelhaft, dass du findest, mein Hintern passt auf dieses schmale Stück."

"Ich weiß halt, wie man ohne Worte Komplimente verteilt", meint er mit einem kleinen Augenzwinkern und rutscht dann doch noch mehr nach rechts, um das Gesagte gleich wieder zunichte zu machen.

Schmunzelnd lässt sie sich neben ihm nieder. "Und nun?"

Er schweigt und fängt stattdessen an, mit den Fingern zu sprechen. Erst langsam, dann nach und nach ein wenig schneller schweben sie über die Tasten, gleiten, streicheln. Seine Augen schließen sich, sein Kopf bewegt sich zur Musik, als sähe er in Gedanken den Film, den er mit den Tönen entstehen lässt.

Sie kann die Geschichte noch nicht sehen, aber sie sieht ihn wie nur selten zuvor, und das ist alles, was sie im Moment will. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln mit einer Prise Faszination ziert ihr Gesicht.

Nach einer Weile lässt er das Lied ausklingen, bis es nur noch vor sich hin plätschert und am Ende bleibt das Summen des letzten Tones, das den Raum erfüllt. "Für dich", sagt er ganz simpel.

"Danke", antwortet sie nicht weniger simpel, weil sie die Komplexität ihrer Gefühle ohnehin nicht ausdrücken kann. Sie realisiert, dass er es wahrscheinlich gerade getan hat. Ganz ohne Worte.

Als könne er genau diesen Gedanken lesen, spüren oder einfach nur erahnen, nimmt er ihre rechte Hand, legt sie auf den Tasten ab und versucht sie mit seinen eigenen Fingern und ein bisschen Druck anzuleiten.

"Wie, ich muss selbst spielen?", will sie wissen und den magischen Moment auf keinen Fall zerstören.

Er nickt. "Genau darum heißt es _dein Lied_."

Seine Finger drücken ihre sanft nieder, bis nacheinander ein paar Töne erklingen. Er wiederholt es, nach und nach, spielt mit ihr wieder und wieder die gleichen Tonfolgen, bis sie merkt, dass sie von ganz allein spielt. Seine Hand lässt sich indessen auf anderen Tasten nieder und beginnt mit einer Melodie, die ihre komplettiert und dabei das Thema von eben aufgreift.

Es ist ihr gemeinsames Lied.

* * *

Sie kommt nach einem viel zu langen Tag nach Hause und streift erschöpft die engen Schuhe von ihren schmerzenden Füßen.

Er hat gesagt, es sei okay und sie wusste nicht, ob es die Wahrheit war, aber sie vertraut ihm genug, um ihr auch ihr Heiligstes für ein paar Stunden sorglos zu überlassen. Sie weiß, dass er eigentlich gut mit Kindern umgehen kann—einen eigenartigen Draht zu ihnen findet, der wohl einerseits auf seiner Bewunderung der kindlichen Naivität und andererseits auf der Tatsache, dass er selbst so viele kindliche Qualitäten behalten hat, beruht—aber bei Rachel hat er das bislang noch nicht durchblitzen lassen.

Als sie ihn im Wohnzimmer leise sprechen hört, ist sie sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, ihn mit ihr allein zu lassen. Sie hat ihm gesagt, was zu tun ist, und dazu gehörte auch, Rachel rechtzeitig ins Bett zu bringen. Getan hat er es offenbar nicht.

Sie fragt sich, warum er nicht einfach mal tun kann, was sie sagt, warum es so schwer ist und er das ständige Bedürfnis hat, sich über sie hinwegzusetzen. Sie ist sauer und er wird wie so oft wahrscheinlich nicht einmal merken, dass er ihr damit wehtut.

Ein vorsichtiger Blick um die Ecke geht einer möglichen Explosion voraus, doch was sie sieht, verwundert sie und verschiebt die Entladung vorerst auf später. Im Wohnzimmer liegt er langgestreckt auf dem Boden, vor ihm ein winziges Keyboard, neben ihm ein lachendes Kind.

Er legt einen seiner zu groß geratenen Finger auf eine Taste und Rachels kleine Hand folgt ihm. Dann drücken sie zusammen nach unten und ein künstlicher Ton wie aus der Konserve erklingt. Sie drücken die Taste ein weiteres Mal und danach zieht er seine Hand zurück, lässt sie die nächsten Töne finden und singt leise mit. _"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are."_

Es ist perfekt. Fast. Aber das ist egal, weil es sich für sie perfekt anhört.

Fasziniert sieht sie den beiden zu, sieht den zufriedenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und die Freude in Rachels. Irgendwann sieht er auch sie und richtet sich mühsam auf.

Er kommt auf sie zu, lockert sein Bein dabei und drückt ihr einen sachten Kuss auf die Schläfe. "Tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich hab sie ins Bett gebracht, aber sie hat geweint und nach dir gefragt", erklärt er leise.

"Ist okay."

Ihr Blick bleibt auf Rachel gerichtet, die nicht einmal bemerkt hat, dass sie da ist, oder sich vielleicht auch einfach nicht mehr so sehr dafür interessiert. Stattdessen drückt sie begeistert auf den Tasten herum.

"Wann hast du das denn gekauft?"

"Letzte Woche. Sollte eigentlich ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk werden. Ich schätze, ich muss jetzt ein neues besorgen."

"Bitte kein Schlagzeug."

"Brillante Idee."

Sie dreht sich zu ihm und sieht ihn so lange an, bis sich seine Augenbrauen irritiert zusammenziehen. "Nichts", sagt sie und genießt diese Momente, in denen sie sich immer wieder aufs Neue in ihn verlieben kann und er es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal realisiert. Und sogar dafür liebt sie ihn.

**ENDE**


End file.
